Tippington Town
Tippington Town is the town where Rachel Walker lives with her family. Features Tippington is quite a big town. Kirsty described it as a "metropolis compared to Wetherbury" in Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island. There is the Morristown Aquarium near the town, two shopping centres called Tippington Fountains Shopping Centre AND the Rainbow Shopping Centre, the Tippington Theatre and Swan Theatre. Tippington has its own Science Museum and a village hall where Mrs Walker's surprise party was held. Shops consist of the Tippington a Bookshop, Tall Toy Store and the Bakery. Certain roads consist of Twisty Alley and Tippington Lane, a cul-de-sac. Tippington has a variety of sports places, such as tennis and netball courts, ice rinks, Funky Feet Dance Studios and a swimming pool. There is a park and a skate park next to it, plus an Adventure Playground. The Oval Park is for roller skaters and skateboarders. Rachel attends Tippington School. Tip-Top Castle is an old castle on the edge of Tippington. As well as the castle, there is Tippington Manor. The town has a Clock Tower, a botanical garden as well as a beautiful Japanese garden. On the outskirts of town is the Greenacre Rest Home for the elderly and the Tippington Children's Hospital. There is also a bubbling brook, riding stables and Buttercup Farm. Cherrywell Village and Cooke Stadium are quite close by. Notable residents *Rachel Walker, Mr Walker, Mrs Walker and their dog Buttons *The Mayor *Karen Lewis (unrelated to Courtney Lewis, Kirsty's friend), Jessy and Amy, Claire, Adam, Ellie, Holly, Zac and Tanya, Rachel's school friends *Sam, Rachel's neighbour (Belle) *Mrs Hilaria, Rachel's teacher (Addison) *Emily, Mrs Walker's friend (Charlotte) *Mrs Bowler, Mr Pike, Miss Patel, and Mr Beak, Rachel's teachers (School Days Fairies, Darcey and Tilly) *Andrew, the leader of the Christmas choir (Chrissie) *Jane Dillon (Pet Keeper Fairies) *Charlie, the bookshop owner (Hannah) Stories set in Tippington Jewel Fairies Kirsty is staying with Rachel for half term, when they are whisked to Fairyland to discover that the fairies' magic jewels are missing. The girls are determined to return the jewels before the magic fades away. Fun Day Fairies Kirsty and Rachel are together again. But when they notice that people are miserable everyday, they strike out to help the fairies find the Fun Day Flags. Sporty Fairies The girls are trying out many different sports, all whilst helping their friends, the Sporty Fairies, seek their magic objects before the Fairyland Olympics. Showtime Fairies Kirsty is visiting Rachel in time for the Tippington Variety Show. They attend many audtions and help their fairy friends to find their magic stars at the same time. Fashion Fairies The girls are excited for a new shopping centre to open. But things soon go wrong and they are caught in another adventure to help the fairies before the charity fashion show. School Days Fairies Kirsty is attending Rachel's school for a week. Whilst there, they help their new friends, the School Days Fairies, to find their badges so Tippington School can recieve an outstanding report. Fairytale Fairies The girls are helping their fairy friends to find their missing objects while staying at Tiptop Castle for the Fairytale Festival. Helping Fairies Rachel's aunt, Lesley, and Kirsty, are staying with the Walkers. But when the girls begin to notice strange things occurring, they must help their friends once more before the Tippington Helper of the Year is awarded. Holly the Christmas Fairy In the run up to Christmas, Rachel and Kirsty are preparing and help Holly to find the missing presents and Santa's sleigh. Chrissie the Wish Fairy Kirsty is spending the week before Christmas at Rachel's. Chrissie asks them for their help so festive wishes can be granted. Trixie the Halloween Fairy The girls are excited to go trick or treating together. But first, they must help Trixie to find her magic sweets before the night is over. Belle the Birthday Fairy After Belle's birthday charms go missing, the girls are determined to find them before Mrs Walker's surprise party is spoiled. Tamara the Tooth Fairy After Tamara fails to collect Kirsty's tooth, the girls help her find the objects again so dentists can do their jobs properly. Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy The girls are spending the weekend together when they are visited by Alyssa who needs their help so winter can go smoothly. Tilly the Teacher Fairy Kirsty is spending the day at Rachel's school for the grand opening of an ICT Centre. They help Tilly to find her objects before the ceremony is ruined. Angelica the Angel Fairy Kirsty and Rachel are in the same Brownie pack, helping with festive activities for the elderly and sick children and helping Angelica at the same time. Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy The girls go head to head in a school competition. But when Carly appears and asks for their help, the competition is ruined by Jack Frost and his goblins. Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy Kirsty is, for some reason, going to school with Rachel on the first day of April, which means tricks and pranks are certainly heading their way, but when they aren't as funny as they'd usually find them, the girls help Addison find her magic objects. Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy Rachel and Kirsty help Aunt Angela to organise the biggest wedding Tippington has seen, until they get caught up in another fairy adventure. Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy The girls are helping out in the Tippington Bookshop when Jack Frost himself drops in for a quick adventure. Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy Rachel and Kirsty are taking a stroll in the park after roller skating when they are taken to Fairyland to help Kate find the True Love Crown, so the royal Fairyland wedding can go ahead. Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy Kirsty is spending part of the summer at Rachel's. They are taken to Goblin Grotto by Charlotte to find the lion soft toy so babies everywhere can sleep peacefully. Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies When Kirsty comes to visit Tippington, the girls go to Rachel's school friends Jessy and Amy's birthday party. As things start to go wrong, they meet two special fairies, Lila and Myla. Trivia *The town is usually just shortened to 'Tippington'. *Rachel lives in a circle. *Tippington's local football team is the Tippington Rovers. *Tippington is quite a built-up town with many shopping centres, theatres and entertainment areas. However, it also has lots of greenery, with fields and parks. See also: *Wetherbury Village *Locations Category:Locations Category:Human World Category:T